Attraction
by carby4ever
Summary: Carby! when there's abby and carter, there's love!
1. Default Chapter

Attraction  
  
'Why did I do it? She wanted me and I turned her down'. Carter thought but deep down he knew the answer: 'Cause she's still in love with Luka. Abby loves Luka, not me'. That night she'd asked him to help, laughed about massaging his back and even though she was messing around, that idea turned Carter on more than she could have imagined. Now, that was really what he could do with. The woman he loved massaging his back. Carter was delirious just thinking about it but he pulled himself back out of that dream. In his bead, Carter thought about what had happened earlier. They were just taking their night stroll like usual, Carter just enjoying her presence. She didn't need to say anything for him to know what she was thinking, before tonight: he thought he understood her and when she said what she did it was just so...........unexpected. Carter tried to keep in mind that she had come to him because she was lonely and upset about her break-up with Luka. He didn't want it to be true but he knew it was and was trying to convince himself to accept that and to just leave it where it was.  
  
'He turned me down. He turned me down.' It was the only thought in Abby's mind that night. He had loved her and when she'd finally realised that she loved him too it was too late. 'He turned me down.' How would she be able to look at him, speak to him after the discussion they'd had? In Abby's head nothing was right. In Abby's heart it was even worse: it was chaos, heartache. He was the only good thing she had left in her life, and in a couple of minutes she'd lost him too. 'He turned me down.' Abby was so tired, fed up and hurt that she got undressed and into the new "sexy lingerie" she'd just bought, got into her bed and after hours and hours thinking of just one thought she drifted into a bad sleep.  
  
He woke up covered in sweat. Once again he'd dreamed about her and this time it had gone further than romance. He'd been touching every part of her body, kissing, licking, feeling. The smell of her still lingered in his nostrils. He started To dream of her again but the sound of his alarm pulled him harshly back to reality. He dragged himself out of his bed to the kitchen and made himself some coffee. 7am, he was on in an hour and a half. He was almost happy to be going to work; it would take his mind off Abby. He was happily thinking this when he remembered that she was on at the same time. He would try his best to avoid her and he prayed to God that she would do the same.  
  
Five hours later, John was tired and fed up. He went to the lounge to grab a cup of coffee and as he walked in, he saw the person he'd been dreading to see all day. Abby was lying down on the couch. He tried to sneak out as quietly as possible, but it was too late, she'd seen him. "Carter", she said it with no hint of emotion in her voice. "Abby", he replied trying to hide out the disappointment, friendliness and love out of his voice as he said the one word that he loved to say. "we need to talk." She wanted to talk! Well then let her.  
  
As Carter didn't say anything she took it as an agreement to what wasn't really a question. "I-I didn't know you felt that way". No point pretending that she hadn't understood what he'd meant. "I thought we were just friends and-and that was all." Carter watched her talk, she was so beautiful like always. He had tried to resist but he couldn't anymore and before she knew it his lips were on hers, kissing her passionately. She pulled back surprised but in that one second she had realized, she had finally realized what she should of a long time ago: she loved him. Abigail Lockhart loved John Trumann Carter.  
  
"I'm sorry...", he began but didn't have time to finish his sentence before her lips were on his, her tongue in his mouth. This time it was his turn to be surprised and pull back. The look on his face demanding an explanation. "Carter, ... I love you.", she simply said before she once more put her lips on his. Carter thought he was dreaming or hallucinating and kissed her back as passionately as she was. He nearly lost all control but he had just enough sense to pull back and say: "I love you too Abby". They couldn't resist anymore and Abby started taking John's lab coat off while kissing him. Carter was the happiest man on earth, he felt her lips, tongue, hands all over him, her hips and waist pulled right up against his. He had his hands on her waist not knowing if he was allowed to or not, but he soon found out the answer when she pulled them over her ass. They felt so good in each others arms and they were so into their make out session that they didn't notice the door opening until Weaver shouted: "Carter, Abby!"  
  
They quickly pulled apart; Carter grabbing his T-shirt from the floor and Abby pulling her op down to cover her stomach. They both noticed that practically all the hospital was watching them through the door, still open. "What's your excuse?" Kerry barked at them. "We're off our shifts and we can do what we like in our free time?" John tried trying to make the atmosphere a bit friendlier. Kerry took it very well and asked: "well, would you mind doing what you want at your houses?" They answered a hurried "no" and tried to get out of the ER without having to answer any questions. As soon as they got out Chuni and Haleh were on them. Carter blocked his ears and walked. Abby saw him and did exactly the same. They quickly ran off to the EL station and found seats next to each other not being able to keep their hands off each other. They soon arrived at Abby's, stopping kissing only so Abby could get the key in the lock...... 


	2. at last!

AN: Thanx 4 the reviews, hope u like this next chapter.

An hour later, Abby and Carter lay in bed sleeping. Well, no actually Carter lay sleeping and Abby lay next to him listening to him as he spoke in his sleep. She could easily tell the dream was about her and that it wasn't an unpleasant one as she could make out the words:

"Abby....oh.......beautiful.......love you........oh........Abby....."

Suddenly the phone rang. Not wanting it to wake Carter up, she quickly got out of bed and picked it up.

"So, spill! What happened?? What did you two do?? Where is he??"

"Oh, Susan. Hi to you too and I'm fine thank you. I suppose you heard what happened by Chuni or Haleh" replied Abby.

"Chuni, but hurry up and tell me what happened!"

So Abby told her just about everything, every detail she could remember. She was getting up to the part where Carter came to her house, when she felt John's arms around her waist and his lips on her neck.

"Sorry Suze, I gotta go now. See you at the hospital okay?"

"No, Abby you can't just tell me half of the story, Abby that's unfair, Abby?...."

Beep-Beep

By the time Susan had finished what she was saying, Abby was already in john's arme kissing him.

"Dream well?" she asked him

"Hmm, mmm, better than in a long time" he replied

"I suppose you don't know that you talk in your sleep??" she teased him

"Oh, okay so you know I dreamed about you!!"

"Yeah and I think I can guess what the dream was about!"

"Wanna make the dream a reality?" he asked in a sensual voice as he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed then climbing on to join her and kissing her fully on the lips.

The next day, they were both in the bathroom getting ready to go to work, nervous about the reactions that everybody at the hospital would have.

"It's going to be okay." Carter assured Abby, even though he was just as nervous as she was.

And so they set off, taking the EL train, neither of them saying a word. They just sat there holding hands, Abby sitting on Carter's knees. They got off the EL, stopping just in front of the ER. Carter took Abby in his arms, holding and kissing her, trying to take away all her worries.

They walked into the ER just to see that Malik and Chuni were putting up a banner that read "At last!!!". As they approached they could hear jerry saying:

"Hurry up and get it hung before they arrive. They'll be here soon!" As he said this he turned around and saw Abby and Carter staring at him.

"Ah! Too late!" he exclaimed

As soon as he said it, Chuni and Malik quickly turned around. Chuni jumping down from the stool and coming to greet them, pulling them into her arms.

"Ah, I'm so glad for you two! We thought you were never going to get together!" she said

"Yeah we were going mad! I mean you're made for each other and you were never getting together!" Malik added.

The worries that Abby and Carter had had a couple of minutes ago had vanished as soon as they had seen the banner. Instead, they were full of joy and at the sound of Malik's words, they knew that deep down they were made for each other.

They headed towards the lounge, hearing lots of "congratulations" on their way. Apparently, the news had gone round very rapidly and just about everyone who worked in the hospital knew that they were together.

They walked into the lounge and as soon as they were in, Carter turned Abby round and gave her a kiss that made her legs go weak.

"I just couldn't stop myself" Carter stated

"It's been five minutes since we haven't kissed and we're missing it already!"

"Aha, so you wanted to do that too huh?" Carter asked

"Oh yeah, if there hadn't been so many people around us I would have done that at least two minutes ago!!"

"I love you, you know that?" he said before kissing her

"This is gonna be a long shift huh?"

"Don't remind me that we have to go work John! I'm already dreading it enough like this!!"

They walked out of the lounge to find that the hospital was very quiet. Strangely quiet. In fact, there wasn't a nurse or a doctor in view. They turned to look at each other, puzzled by it. They continued walking to the desk to see that there was nobody there as well. No Jerry and not a sound from the phone. They once more looked at each other and Carter was about to speak when nurses, doctors and patients came out from nowhere singing:

"At last, at last they got together. At last, at last they were made for each other!"

Lots of "Congratulations" and a bouquet of flowers followed. Abby and Carter were so surprised! All these people that they did and didn't know had got together just for the fact that they had become a couple. Carter was dragged over to the men's side and Abby to the women's where they were all waiting for her to tell them how they had got together and what they had done (!), so that in the end, Carter and Abby found themselves separated, which was the one thing that they didn't want to be! Carter turned round to catch a glimpse of Abby and saw that she was doing the same, but couldn't see him. Eventually, Carter lost sight of her as she was dragged further into the crowd of ladies and just as she disappeared, he had an idea and just like in the lounge, he couldn't resist. He walked over to Abby, pulled her towards him, kissed her as passionately as he could, bent down on one knee and said:

"Marry me Abby".

AN: Puulease read and review, whether U found it ace or think that I should stop writing and remove it from the net cause it's too bad to read!! I know loads of people say "review and you'll make my day" but it really is true!!! All I need is one review and I'm happy all week!!!! I do not own carter, Abby or anyone of ER in fact but I do however own the little song sang by everyone!!!(who could write a worse song than that but me???) Thanx 4 reading

Alex a huge carby fan!!!


	3. mmmmmI LUV U

« Carter we need to talk », Abby whispered lowly so that only he could hear her.

Carter stood back up and they both headed to a free room, with the staff staring at their every move and whispering between them.

Abby push the door open and walked into the empty room with Carter following just behind. Abby turned around to face Carter.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happened back there! I just……", Abby walked up to him and silenced him with a kiss.

"Carter, I love you more than anyone on this planet, more than I ever thought I could love someone…And that's why I want to take it slow and to memorize every single moment we're together."

"Wow! I love you too, you know that?", Carter said before walking up to her, picking her up in his arms and placing her gently on a gurney whilst kissing all over her face and neck.

For the second time in two days, John's lab coat came off and fell to the floor.

If you wouldn't mind just going in this room please.", said Chen to a little girl and her mum. The lady pushed the door open for her daughter as she entered the room but a couple of seconds later, she came running out yelling:

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chen quickly stepped in the room to see what was wrong and found Carter, bare-chested trying frantically to put his shirt back on, lying on top of Abby who only had her bra and half her pants on. They both turned to look at Chen with guilty expressions on their faces. Carter opened his mouth to apologize when Chen suddenly bust out laughing.

"I thought Jerry was joking when he said that you two were together!", she said when she finally stopped giggling.

"I better go and cover this up shall I?! Poor girl probably traumatized! Oh and congrats to you two as well! I thought you'd never get together!"

Chen walked out of the room as Carter turned round to Abby.

"What was all that about?", he asked.

"Not quite sure!"

"Where abouts were we before we got interrupted?"

Abby pulled carter towards her and started to kiss him. "About here I think", she replied mockingly.

Carter lifted her up, wrapped her legs around him, backed up so that she was right up against the wall and rammed his tongue into her mouth. "Personally, I would have said that we were more here, but after you view it how you want", he continued to joke.

"As much as I'd like to be there, we have to work!" Abby said unenthusiastically as she started to get redressed.

Carter looked at her with puppy eyes. "John, I want it just as much as you do but we've gotta work." She pecked him on the lips before walking out of the door. John stayed there for another ten minutes just staring at the place she'd been standing at savouring the feeling of her lips on his. He then walked out and got to work.

AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I know it's been an age but I was just rereading through the reviews I got for this story and realised I just had to finish it! Not sure if there's going to be another chapter, I'll see in what mood I am! Thanx to everyone who reviewed : you rock! (and really helped me write this!). That's it for now. Bisou

Alex (carby4ever)


End file.
